herofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Toad
Captain Toad is a supporting character in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2, the secondary protagonist in Super Mario 3D World, a major character in Super Mario Odyssey and one of the two main protagonists in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. He is the captain of the Toad Brigade although he is mostly selfish and cowardly. Appearance Captain Toad is a Toad with red spots on his head. He dons a hiking outfit, a red bandana on his neck, a large brown backpack containing a map, a headlight strapped to his head. History Super Mario series Super Mario Galaxy Captain Toad appears as the self-proclaimed captain of the Toad Brigade. In the game, he appears to be one of the few that had escaped the destruction of Mushroom Kingdom, along with his fellow Toad Brigade members and Luigi. The Toads soon lost Luigi in space, and soon all of them found themselves in the Honeyhive Galaxy. Mario eventually finds the Toads and rescues them. Once he meets Mario, however, Captain Toad is at first scared that a bee is in his face, though quickly recognizes the plumber. He rewards Mario with the first Power Star of that galaxy. As a thanks, Captain Toad and his brigade attempts to help Mario on his quest by going adventuring alongside him. Sometimes, Captain Toad even finds a Power Star for Mario. Captain Toad's headlamp can also be used to defeat Boos by shining his headlamp at them. In order to follow the hero, Captain Toad uses a special spaceship called the Starshroom to provide him and his brigade with transportation while traveling through the galaxies. Generally, Captain Toad appears to want to help Mario, but is sometimes cowardly and lazy throughout the adventure. Despite his cowardliness, Captain Toad is portrayed as being extremely loyal throughout the game (as even described by his official biography), and tries his best to help Mario to save Princess Peach from Bowser without giving any signs of giving up. Super Mario Galaxy 2 n Super Mario Galaxy 2, Captain Toad makes an appearance once again as the Toad Brigade Captain (even naming himself as he has a special item that the other members of the Toad Brigade do not have - a headlamp). He is first met by Mario in the mission, "Digga-Leg's Planet" where he warns Mario about the "scary monster", Digga-Leg. He is found nearby from his Starshroom. Additionally, Captain Toad's Starshroom, at this point, has a Checkpoint Flag on the underside of the spaceship that Mario can use to save his progress before facing Digga-Leg. After getting the Power Star, Captain Toad and the other members of the Toad Brigade decide to assist Mario (like the first game), and they use their Starshroom to follow Starship Mario around the galaxies. It is revealed that in this game, Captain Toad and the other members of the Toad Brigade had asked the Lumas to help them build the Starshroom in order to save Princess Peach. However, after finding Mario and deciding that he would do the job better, the Toad Brigade follow and help Mario on his quest to rescue the princess instead. In the ending of the game, he and his brigade accompany Mario back to their planet to celebrate his victory over a shrunken Bowser. Very much like in the first game, Captain Toad is again loyal to his friends, but extremely cowardly. He can also be seen daydreaming in various areas about resting up instead of adventuring. However, Captain Toad does occasionally get to being successful as he sometimes finds a few Power Stars for Mario (though he often needs to find Captain Toad in the level in order to obtain the Power Star). One prime example of Captain Toad's generosity for a free star is in the Slimy Spring Galaxy, in the mission Search for the Toad Brigade Captain, where Captain Toad manages to snatch the star from the end of the level before Mario arrives. However, after obtaining the Power Star, Captain Toad accidentally falls inside a chest that locked him inside. After Mario opens up the chest, Captain Toad pops out and gives him the star (though not before asking Mario to not tell the other Toad Brigade members of this event). Super Mario 3D World Captain Toad is seen in a series of courses throughout Super Mario 3D World known as The Adventures of Captain Toad. These courses are composed of a puzzle-based stage, where the goal is to obtain all five Green Stars using Captain Toad, who is the only playable character. This is also the first time he is playable in the series. Also, he wears a new uniform. Asides from walking, he is not able to perform any special moves, such as Jump, Roll, etc., most likely due to his heavy backpack which weighs him down. Instead, the player must rely on the different elements and obstacles within the course to progress, such as timed platforms which propel Captain Toad into the air instead of jumping. His headlamp is also capable of stunning ghost like enemies, such as Boos. The player uses the Wii U GamePad to move Captain Toad around the stage. He starts off in his Super form, and will shrink if he is damaged (his cap and spots will also switch colors). The music that plays in these levels is an extended variation of his theme in Super Mario Galaxy. Captain Toad also makes an appearance in some of the normal courses of the game as non-playable. In some instances, he will be in danger. If the player rescues him, Captain Toad will award a Green Star. He also appears as the conductor of the Coin Express train of World 5. In Tricky Trapeze Theater of the same world, he is seen in a hidden area after a trapeze and a Clear Pipe by a Roulette Block. His last appearance is at the end of Champion's Road, as he can be seen cheering in the crowd. Super Mario Odyssey Captain Toad makes a reappearance in Super Mario Odyssey as a non-playable character while wearing the same outfit as in Super Mario 3D World and Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. He appears in most kingdoms in an often hard-to-reach location, and when found by Mario hands him a Power Moon that he had found while exploring that kingdom. He, like other NPCs, will get scared and not be able to talk to Mario if he is approached by the protagonist while he is capturing an enemy. The music heard when Captain Toad is talking to Mario is the same as the one heard in Super Mario Galaxy. To commemorate Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker's release on the Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS, Captain Toad could also be found through all released extra Hint Art in his sprite form from Super Mario Maker, which replaced the usual Luigi sprite until August 8, 2018. Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Captain Toad stars in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker as the primary protagonist. In comparison to his specific levels from Super Mario 3D World, he can do more than just walk, as he can now defend himself by using power-ups, wield weapons such as the Super Pickax, and pick turnips from the ground to attack enemies. However, like in Super Mario 3D World, Captain Toad cannot jump in this game. Captain Toad's journey begins when Toadette shows him a Power Star she found on the top of a level. However, both Toads were in for a shock when a large bird known as Wingo swoops down and claims the treasure for itself. Stunned by Wingo's sudden appearance, Captain Toad falls backwards; however, Toadette is unfortunately kidnapped by Wingo after she latches onto the Power Star in an attempt to get it back. Determined to get Toadette and their treasure back, Captain Toad heads off through a plethora of puzzle-like stages to reach the top of Wingo's Watchtower where Wingo holds Toadette hostage. Ultimately, Captain Toad finds Wingo at the top of a tower and fights his way to the very peak of the tower. There, Captain Toad battles Wingo and defeats the greedy bird via the use of giant turnips. Toadette and the original Power Star are saved by this point which causes the two Toads to celebrate in their victory. Later on, Toadette finds another Power Star and leads Captain Toad to it; however, much like before, Wingo returns with revenge and kidnaps Captain Toad along with the Power Star. Devastated, Toadette now heads to Pyropuff Peak to save Captain Toad. Upon trying to save Captain Toad, the fight fails as the Captain is knocked far away from the scene while Toadette is recaptured by Wingo. Sometime later, Captain Toad regains consciousness in a dark cavern and attempts to retrieve a lost Power Star within the level. However, he is cruelly met by Wingo who steals the Power Star right before the Captain, and taunts the Captain even more with both the treasure and Toadette (who is once again attached to its necklace) before flying off again. Frustrated by various scenes of Wingo flying past him, Captain Toad finally makes it back to the tower where Wingo resides and makes his way to the very top (while avoiding Wingo) to have a final battle against the bird boss. Upon declaring victory by throwing a giant turnip into Wingo's mouth and ultimately causing Wingo to fall from the air once more, Toadette is finally free and the stolen Power Star is at last retrieved. Both Captain Toad and Toadette get on a minecart soon afterwards during the staff roll of the game. Upon the end of the minecart trip, Captain Toad notices a Green Star falling from the sky and immediately chases after it much to Toadette's dismay. It is then revealed as to how Captain Toad arrived into the Sprixie Kingdom as he falls into the pipe leading into the area after the Green Star tumbles within the pipe. Thus, this begins Captain Toad's adventures within Super Mario 3D World. In the Switch and 3DS version, the cutscene is altered where he instead notices the Odyssey travelling overhead, thus continuing his adventures in Super Mario Odyssey. Personality Despite being the leader of the Toad Brigade organization, Captain Toad is extremely cowardly. His cowardice often leads to his fellow Toad Brigade members sometimes talk negatively about the Captain behind his back. Theme Song Gallery Img-adventures-captain-toad.png Captain Toad character-portrait.png Captain_Toad_with_a_picax.jpg|Captain Toad with his pickax. captain_toad_treasure_tracker_turnip_artwork.jpg|Captain Toad throwing a turnip Captain_Toad.jpg Navigation Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Archenemy Category:Weaklings Category:Supporters Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Protectors Category:Egomaniacs Category:Outright Category:Thrill-Seekers